


Team Double Date

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendly banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: After Wally, Donna, and Kori are all called to respond to the same situation in a small city near Central, they decide to pick up Dick for the mission and get milkshakes afterward.Because why not?





	Team Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashhwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashhwing/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Ash! You asked for Dickwally or Donnakory, so why not both?

Wednesday night's usually weren't that interesting for Wally West, even being a superhero. Well, being the Flash was a little different from being most heroes, since he am didn't have, you know, Gotham, or Blüdhaven, or Star City to contend with on a nightly basis (and thank goodness for that), so things, normally, midweek or on a regular old school night? Tended to be pretty quiet.  
This was not one of those nights.

This was not one of those nights at all. 

He knew from the moment he, Donna, and Kori were called to handle a situation in a small city a little ways outside Central that it was about to get interesting, but just how interesting? That was yet to be determined. 

And bringing Dick along for the ride, well... That was just a given. You couldn't have Team Double Date there without the full double date. Otherwise it would just be team...

Did he, Donna, and Kori have a team name altogether? Wally didn't know, and he didn't have the time to remember. It had been way too long since high school, when they came up with all of those silly team groups within the Titans.

But, at any rate, he nabbed Dick from Blüdhaven and pulled him along for the ride, which meant two things:

One: they had a clear leader and strategist everyone was prepared to follow and ready to take leadership from, which was a huge advantage because... Well... It was him, Donna, and Kori. Not known as the most organized bunch. Dick kept them focused.

Two: weather wizard, the robots he was working with (That would need a lot of looking into later - what was the weather wizard doing with robots?), and the crazy new powers he somehow developed were all focused on the one person they knew had no superpowers, which meant that the whole time they were playing some crazy game of Nightwing Keep Away.

Which, to be fair, Dick is very good at keeping himself away. But tornados? Kinda knock you off balance. Just a little. 

So there was that.  
And after all of it, when all of it was "finished" and Weather Wizard was knocked out -  
The robots went berserk and started flying everywhere, exploding.

Which meant damage control.

So yeah, definitely not your average, normal, casual patrol of Central City Wednesday Night.

But hey, at least it was spend with friends. How rare was it that they were all together? Donna and Kori always seemed like they were off-world, so getting to be around them was just really nice. 

Especially since, true to team name, they had arrangements for afterward.

"Man, that was a close one out there." Wally skidded to a stop, pretending to wipe sweat from his cowl-covered brow and elbowing Donna with the other arm. "You?"

"I'm solid." She nodded, glancing up at the sky. "Starfire's just making her final rounds, checking to see that all of the fires are out."

"Shouldn't you, like... be up there with her, or something?" 

Donna elbowed him back. "Shouldn't you be sweeping the perimeter?"

"Already did."

"Besides, where's Nightwing?"

"Speak of the devil." Dick announced his presence, sneaking up behind the two of them. "Still up for milkshakes after we get everything wrapped up?"

"Hell yeah." Wally grinned, zipping over to his boyfriends side and smooching him on the cheek. "If only to prove which couple is the most in love for once and for all."

He rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the smile tugging at his lips, the blush high on his cheeks. Wally knew that he loved it; if he didn't, he wouldn't do all of this. Not for a moment. 

They all loved this; when they got to work together. Sure, it wasn't all the Titans back together again, but it was some of them, and that was better than no one. Any day where he got to see Donna and Kori was a joy.

And Dick, too, but living with him made that part easier.

"Yeah right." Donna scoffed, crossing her arms. "Kori isn't down here right now for me to sweep into my arms and kiss dramatically, but-"

That, of course, was the very moment Kori took to sweep down from the sky, scooping up Donna bridal style and kissing her in a low dip.

"I am sorry, what is it you were saying?" Kori asked when she pulled away, smiling wide as she lowered her girlfriend back down to the ground.

Donna was grinning from ear to ear. "See? You boys don't even stand a chance."

"We could do that!" Wally argued, bumping Dick. "Just... Not in the air."

Dick snorted, bumping him snack with his shoulder. "And not as graceful."

He gasped. "Are you... rooting for the other team?"

"No. I just know they have us in this category."

Donna and Kori high-fived. "Alright. Milkshakes?"

"Fuck yes, right now." Wally nodded. "I'm starving."

Dick laughed. "Let us know when you aren't starving."

"Hey! You try running around a city faster than the speed of sound, then tell me you're not hungry."

He pressed a kiss to Wally's cheek, effectively silencing him. "I wasn't teasing you; I love you too much for that."

"Mm... But were you?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Because I tease you because I love you."

"Fair point."

"Your bickering like the elderly married folk is slowing down the milkshake process." Kori pointed out. "We should delay no longer."

They all nodded in unison, some far more enthusiastic than others. Dick still chuckled at Wally, who stuck out his tongue at him.

"Let's all go for it." Donna declared. "Team Double Date, ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone echoed.

"Then off we go!"

***

The diner, a small spot Wally often stopped when he was passing through the area, was friendly and delicious; everything a little diner should be. The black, white, and red color scheme, the chrome, even the jukebox in the corner - it all felt perfect. The scene was set completely. And for for four heroes exhausted from a day of fighting evil? It was exactly the little hole in the wall place they wanted.

"Flash!" The front waitress waived, Wally immediately zipping over to the counter to meet her. "The lunch regular for you, I'm guessing?"

"Actually... Is the breakfast still open?"

She winked. "Of course it is. The breakfast usual?"

"Yep-o." He grinned.

"And for your friends?"

He beckoned them over then, thinking better of it, darted back across to where they were standing by the door. "Any of you guys want food?"

"I am ravenous." Kori declared. "You, sweetheart?"

"I just want to steal her french fries." Donna shrugged. "Birdie?"

"Just a milkshake's all." Dick decided with a firm nod. "And fries, if what you're getting doesn't have any for me to steal."

"Alright, sounds great." Wally grinned, before running back to the waitress - Lara was her name, that was right - and relaying it all to her.

"Alright." She smiled. "Sit yourselves down at a booth, I'll have that out for you - in a flash."

They both winked, and Wally rejoined the others, falling into step by Dick so he could hold his hand. Except, that posed the age old problem-

"Do you sit by your date-" Wally started, thinking aloud. "Or across from them?"

"Across." Donna answered quickly. "That way you can share a milkshake, if that's what you're doing, or hold hands across the table, or look into each other's eyes..."

Kori batted her eyelashes at her. "It is the most romantic that way, I think."

"But next to each other you can whisper things to each other." Dick pointed out. "Or hold hands secretly under the table."

"That is also true." She conceded. "Nightwing has you there, sweetheart."

Donna nodded. "That's fair; sitting next to them is best for family reunions."

Wally nodded, big and over exaggerated. "Or it would be, for like, League meetings."

"Yeah, things like that." Dick agreed. "So, who's on who's side?"

"Ooh, Team Redheads!"

Dick and Donna shared a puzzled look, but Wally and Kori grinned, high-fiving. 

"Team Redheads will sit on one side, and Team Black Hair will sit on the other." Kori clarified, sliding into the booth. "But, to be fair, we will let you pick your own team name."

Wally nodded in agreement, sitting down after her. "Without a time limit, too."

"Have you two been colluding? And Team Black Hair? Is that really the best you could do?" Donna's nose wrinkled as she slipped into her seat across from her girlfriend. 

"It was just the one that was paralleled!" 

"I know, but..." She chuckled. "It's perfect. We'll work on it. Thank you, darling."

Kori reached across the table to bop her on the nose. "We could have done worse."

"Oh really?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Team Short People."

She choked. "Fair. That's-"

"Team... Blue Eyes?" Wally added. "I think it's on an equal level of suck-age with black hair."

Kori nodded. "Team... Black Bodysuits."

He gasped. "Team No Color!" 

"Team No Color!"

Dick shook his head, finally sitting down. "We wear color..."

"Barely, Nightwing." Kori pointed out. "A tiny stripe of blue. And Donna, silver does not count as a color."

Donna chuckled, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. At least I'm not Team Two Colors."

Wally faked horror, and was pleased to find Kori doing the same. Teasing each other's costumes wasn't going to actually going to get a strong reaction, at this point; if they were going to act like that, it was purely for dramatics.

They all knew who had the worst costume, and at what point, here.

"Also, Nightwing." Donna put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to say this, but... I'm not sure your opinion counts, here."

Dick blinked. "What?"

"Two words, first words starts with D, second rhymes with 'bling'."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I liked that costume! It wasn't as bad as you guys seem to think."

"The 'mullet,' as I believe it is called, pushed it over the edge." Kori decided, reaching across the table for Donna's hand. "Other than that, it was... A lot, but a lot of fun."

"That was the nicest description I've heard of it in a while." Donna stated.

Wally could picture it. Vividly. The weird, shiny material of the bright blue boots. The bizarre 'X' in the middle of his chest, perfectly framing the deep v-neck. The strange... Bracelets? They probably held things, but they were puffy and bizarre looking. The v-neck, again, in itself. The collar. The... Golden feathers?

He burst out laughing. "It wasn't bad - it was some of the best pictures I've ever taken!"

Donna snickered. "True. The one of him in the refrigerator?"

Kori covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "The one where he is brooding, but it is very funny because he is so bright?"

"The one with the party hat?"

"Guys!"

Donna elbowed him. "We love you, Robbie."

"But Discowing was a funny choice." Kori followed it up.

"Here you are!" Lara stopped right by the table and started unloading trays of food for Wally and Kori, fries for Dick, and milkshakes for all. "Anything else I can getcha?"

"Nope, I think that's good. Thank you?"

With another wink she was off, and food started to disappear from the read head side of the table at an alarming rate. Wally didn't even need to look up to see the look Dick and Donna were exchanging right now, of pure, disgusted solidarity. 

But once his tray of food was gone...

Wally took a sip of his milkshake. "So, overall, today was pretty good, yeah?"

"Indeed!" Kori declared, pumping her fist, then throwing her arm around Wally in a kind of side hug. "It has been wonderful. I do not get to see you often enough."

"Same, Star."

"We swill have to do this again." She decided as she let him go. "If without the crime. That part is technically optional."

Dick snorted. "Are you kidding?"

Kori shrugged. "Wishful thinking?"

"Fair point. I could definitely stand to get out of Blüdhaven more often."

They all shivered. 

"Fuck, it's terrible there." Donna muttered. "So, we can all agree that we're getting together more often... If only to drag Robbie out of Blüdhaven?"

Wally snickered. "Deal."

"All in favor?"

Dick rolled his eyes.

They all said "Aye," even Dick.

"Now come on," Donna said, sipping a French fry in her milkshake. "Let's drink these before they get warm."

Things definitely devolved after that. Donna and Dick threw fries that Wally and Kori, respectively, caught in their mouths, fries were fed to each other, more teasing was done about this that and the other back in the old days-

Definitely not a normal Wednesday.

And as for who was more in love? Definitely inconclusive. Team Double Date would have to get together again sometime for additional study.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm on tumblr at Supertinywords and Supertinybats!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
